Power Rangers: Ninjetti Rebirth
by Green Gallant
Summary: Request fic: 15 years ago she left the love of her life and her team now Kimberly is ready to come home and face the past. That is until a new evil rears its ugly head. (I know its so original xD) Now with the rise of King Toxic and his army Kim must reunite with Tommy and find a new generation of Rangers to wield the revived Ninjetti Powers. This is thier story. Tommy/Kim


_Author's Note: A while back someone asked me to do a story for them featuring Kim and the return of the Ninjetti powers. Unfortunatly my computer crashed and I cant remember the author's name it was Aquatar something or rather I'm really sorry if I cant remember it. Anyway this story is devoted to her and I hope everyone enjoys it. _

**_Power Rangers: Ninjetti Reborn_**

After 15 years Kim was finally ready to return home to Angel Grove. For the past ten or so years she had been traveling on the gymnastics circuit. Starting out in Florida she had begun her training under coach Gunthar Schmidt for the upcoming Pan Global Games. And while she would go on to win silver, she felt she could have done better due to a last second error where she had temporarily lost her balance while sticking a landing. Once the games had concluded rather than train for next year's competition she strived for more to compete on the _real_ world stage. After finishing the Pan Global Games she asked Gunthar if they could train for the Olympics instead. It was a suggestion that warmed the coach's heart as Kimberly had already trained so hard and put in so many hours trying to compete for what was considered a second tier competition. Her dedication was never in doubt but was known to push herself a little too far. He had to ask her if she was serious about competing in the Olympic Games which meant having to train harder than ever, when the prior competition had already run her ragged. Feeling that this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and that there was nothing left in Angel Grove to return to, she signed on for the 2000 Olympic Games in Sydney. And thus would begin the most torturous four years of her life, but it was worth it to finally have a seat at the table so to speak. They were some of the best times of her life next to being a Ranger with the friendships she shared with her fellow Olympian hopefuls. While her old friends in Angel Grove watched the Pink Ranger's journey and cheered their hearts out for the hometown girl. Despite her best efforts however Kim had barely made it through the finals in her event, she gave it her all and finished just inside of third place winning a bronze medal. She was heartbroken. Her coach remained supportive but inside he was disappointed, and tried not to wear his emotions on his sleeve. She picked it up anyway.

After the Olympics had concluded Kimberly was given a reprieve from training and went to college on a full ride scholarship where she studied veterinary medicine and language arts at the University of Florida and eventually fell in love with one of her male cheerleading and gymnastics partners. Her days as a Power Ranger long since forgotten while her former beau Tommy was forced to move on and had begun dating her successor Kat Hillard. After graduating Kimberly and winning several regional championships in cheerleading, she would start training again for the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens, Greece reuniting under Coach Gunthar. However this time around would be mired in tragedy while she trained harder than ever Kim had sprained her left ankle midway through the games and had to be sidelined. It was the second time now she had received such an injury. Doctors warned her to stay off her ankle or risk permanent damage. Although Gunthar rather not risk her health and safety, the coach told her that it was her decision. And despite her better judgment she decided to go ahead as this may be her last chance at Olympic gold. She made one last go entering into a quintuple flip with a barrel roll and landed squarely on her injured foot. She held in the pain as best she could and maintained her balance and held the position despite the clearly present gauze as the crowd cheered. She would go on to win silver in the competition a marked improvement over her last Olympic game. And would be hailed as an underdog whom fans and supporters rallied under. And in the end she would finally have her gold medal.

In light of events after the Olympics several had tested positive for doping enhancements and had their medals taken away. Kim was one of the few that didn't and retained hers having been forced to speak out against several other Olympians. Although some questioned her luck after spraining her ankle and wondered if she had taken enhancements as well a fact she flatly denied and was later tested for such and passed. Her coach however had tempted her in the past to at least take some enhancements that would be nearly impossible to detect even offering to place it in her water bottle. Fearing that he would spike her drink to improve her performance Kim swore off drinking water unless absolutely necessary. Her coach would later come under fire and during a press conference she was forced to part ways with Coach Gunthar.

After 2005 Kim had retired from gymnastics and would go on to start her civilian life. It was around this time that the Power Rangers came back into her life, although not in the way she would have predicted. Since she'd been away there had been reports of numerous teams from her departure each with a different motif and even varying color schemes but for some reason the latest team in particular caught her attention. A mention of another dinosaur themed team of Rangers had been active in Reefside, California, which was quite a ways from her hometown of Angel Grove. For some reason the Black Ranger in particular caught her eye. He felt familiar, something about the way he moves, the way he fought, there was something oddly striking about the man in black. He seemed more agile than the other Rangers, more experienced. And then she heard it that distinct 'ki-yah' that only one Ranger was known for.

"Ha-wut-seet! Aye-yah!" her ears perked as she heard it and wheeled around to the television to see the Black Ranger fighting a monster doing one of his roundhouse kicks with a weird sword like weapon in his hand knocking the monster back.

She shook her head in disbelief as the Black Ranger spun his arms around in a circle drawing a violet energy sphere with his weapon towards Magnetron.

"Brachio Staff! Energy Orb!" he said as the sphere turned to white and then gold as he hurled it at the monster encasing it in the aforementioned attack and erupted into a massive fireball as he looked on. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"No way…it couldn't be." She said. There's no way he could still be a Ranger.

She continued to watch more footage of the battles as he and the other Rangers powered up growing spikes on the diamond patterns on the sides of their costumes as they went to work on the same monster with the Black Ranger hacking at him with his staff before piercing its stomach with the tip of his blade knocking it back. The team then combined their weapons into the Z-Rex Blaster and blew him to pieces, literally. She couldn't help but notice the similarities in costumes with helmets halfway resembling the originals, while the Yellow Ranger in particular captured her attention and looked to be a cross between her and Trini's old costumes. She watched as a giant rain cloud raised the monster back to life while the Black Ranger yelled into his morpher summoning the zords. And sure enough was met with an enormous black brontosaurs zord that looked to be based at least partially off of Titanus revealing the smaller Dinozords inside that raced into battle and quickly formed the Megazord.

The Tyrannosaurs Dinozord spun around smashing a falling meteor with its tail forming the legs, left arm and torso while the Triceratops sailed through the air forming the right arm before the Megazord's head shot up out of the Dinozord's chest and leaped into the air as the Pterazord connecting forming the chest plate and helmet completing the transformation as the tyrannosaurs head roared spinning its drill. The battle lasted roughly ten minutes as the Black Ranger summoned other auxiliary zords changing up armaments including a purple Dimetrozord, and a teal colored saw zord replacing the arms with each go before finally defeating the monster with a combination attack as he erupted into flames after a fearsome slash from the saw and pounding of the battering head beating the monster once and for all as the Megazord stood triumphant. Kimberly was in complete shock as the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers rejoined their mentor on the ground and celebrated. The former Pink Ranger had to take a seat as she soaked in the image.

"I don't believe it." she said. Her old boyfriend had managed to raise a new team of Rangers using their original motif.

At first she wasn't sure whether to be flattered or horrified at the prospect and was still trying to process if that was really him underneath the mask. A short time later she was treated to an on scene interview as she heard him explain in costume what had happened and sure enough it was him. Leaving Kim completely flabbergasted. For the next few days she struggled with the idea of contacting him again, while in the present she watched more of the team's exploits that eventually included them fighting another Ranger. An ironically hued _White_ Ranger wearing a shield that was superficially similar to Tommy's when he first started out. She had to admit some of the scenes played out before her were eerily reminiscent to her lover's tenure as the evil Green Ranger, besting the team on several editions including the Red and Yellow Rangers in separate battles until they got the upper hand and used their spiky power ups against him. And eventually segued into Megazord battles where the White Ranger had stolen one of their own forming his own giant mecha and thrashed the home team's Megazord in single combat. It would be some time however before the White Ranger would be seen fighting on their side as Kim could only guess what could have transpired up till then. And even received his own power up that made him look especially vicious compared to the other Rangers.

Eventually the White Ranger earned his stripes and became a full-fledged member of the team like his predecessor before him. And even battled alongside other Ranger teams in two separate events, one with an apparent ninja theme whose number included duplicate Red and Blue Rangers, and a later team with big black numbers on the side of their costumes and a robotic dog. It seemed as though the more things changed, the more they stayed the same. And felt secure knowing that the legacy of the Power Rangers was in good hands, and would keep an eye on subsequent teams in the future. Little did Kimberly know her life was about to change yet again. After a few years of living on her own in North Carolina she decided she was ready to face the past. Packing her bags and putting the house up for sale Kim moved back west to where it all began in her hometown of Angel Grove, California. Over the past few years she had finally worked up the courage to message him online, it started as small talk at first. Things were still pretty awkward between them and attempted to dodge the subject as much as possible until the inevitable question popped up.

"Do you want to get together sometime?" she asked online. He smiled as he looked back at the message. And had to admit he couldn't turn her down.

They made it a date and had their little reunion party in the private section of a restraunt not too far from the old Ernie's Juice Bar where they used to hang out. Tommy was dressed a black sport blazer and white dress shirt without a tie while Kim was dressed in a form fitting pink dress and saw in the back corner of the closed off section of the restaurant behind the glass and wooden double doors. They were they only patrons in that section of what was really a pizzeria/sit down restaurant as they reminisced and brought each other up to speed.

"So wait you have a command center underneath your house?" she asked as they laughed.

"Yeah pretty crazy right?" he replied as Kim shrugged at him confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why not? After all I built most of the equipment I had to put it somewhere." He remarked.

"So what's this whole Battlizer thing?" she asked.

"Its something the Red Rangers have, its been going on for a few years now. And Conner was one of the latest ones to gain access to it. Although it was starting to get a little ridiculous with him, he just kept gaining one power up after another." he replied.

"Did you make it?" she asked.

"Well no. I wasn't actually responsible for that, Conner managed to tap into that potential all on his own. Just as I knew he would." he noted. Kim smiled and glanced down at the table briefly before looking back at him.

"So how was it being a mentor this time around?" she asked.

"It was different. It was…a little challenging at times having to look after three or four teens. Kind of makes me wonder how Zordon and Alpha did It." he replied as Kim laughed softly.

"Well it sounds like they turned out all right." she smiled. And he smiled back.

"Yeah they did." he answered warmly.

As their date continued a new threat loomed over the planet, out of a wormhole just beyond the moon an enormous battleship emerged from a blue and green plasma field. The battleship was narrow and about a quarter of a mile long with a four story high fortress and was surrounded by smaller vessels with squiggly cobalt blue barbs of alien metal lining the sides of the cruisers staying close to the mothership as they approached the earth. Inside the command ship was their leader the vile King Toxic leader of the Malokian Empire, one of the largest sovereignties is the known universe. And had now looked to annex itself into Earth's solar system.

In the midst of the command center was a slender metallic being with a light, robust frame clad in light blue steel shielding his person from the neck down, with a silver face and four long golden spires resembling a crown, with two long diagonal silver barbs sat on his shoulders, with deep blue satin sleeves draping from his elbows with a black and white spotted fur lined cuffs, with a swiveling deep blue stripe across his pectorals with a silver waist and abdominals, while his hips and out legs were a matching deep blue with the inside a metallic silver, wearing pointed knee high boots and bronze octagonal knee guards. King Toxic arose from his throne to survey the planet.

_Author's Note: Sorry if this seems a bit rushed I'm in a library that's about to close. Let me know what you think of it so far. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
